


Two against one is fair play

by Green_Sphynx



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Double Penetration, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e08 The Brave and the Bold, Prostate Milking, Threesome - M/M/M, Tommy Merlyn Lives, established Oliver/Tommy, or sort of anyway, so halfway Flash season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 21:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/pseuds/Green_Sphynx
Summary: "Don't scare him off, Tommy," Oliver admonished lightly. "I told you, he's not some horny kid who is over-eager to crawl into your lap. Have some tact.""I was going to 'have some tact', but then I saw you both sitting here and I remembered how his arse looked like in red leather and I couldn't help myself."





	Two against one is fair play

"So, fastest man alive, huh?"

Barry nearly choked on his beer, eyes flickering over Oliver in shock before he turned to gave the man on his other side a wide eyed and shocked look. He recognised Tommy Merlyn only from seeing him once and the pictures in the media - mostly the pictures, because Barry had been fairly distracted by Oliver when he accidentally outed his identity to Lyla and Tommy earlier in the Arrowcave. Or whatever the name Oliver was willing to use for his hideout, anyway.

"Uhm, yeah?" Barry's voice broke and he coughed, having to put his beer down. He gave Oliver another, somewhat more panicked look, but Oliver was looking rather amused at the flirtatious way Tommy was chatting him up.

"Ollie here tells me you heal really fast." Tommy didn't wait for an invite, just slipped up onto the barstool next to Barry and lean on the bar to pointedly face him. "How far does that ability go, exactly?"

"How far- what? I don't know-" This time he glanced back at Oliver in open panic and the man finally took pity on him, placing a hand on his shoulder to draw him a little closer - and subsequently putting more space between Barry and Tommy. Barry sighed in relief, even if he had no idea what he had just gotten himself into.

"Don't scare him off, Tommy," Oliver admonished lightly. "I told you, he's not some horny kid who is over-eager to crawl into your lap. Have some tact."

"I was going to 'have some tact', but then I saw you both sitting here and I remembered how his arse looked like in red leather and I couldn't help myself."

Tommy was openly leering and Barry could only gape, jaw dropped slightly in stunned silence. Was he really… was he _really_ hitting on him? Directly? Just like that? _With Oliver right there?_

"I'm pretty sure it's not leather." Barry wanted to be relieved with Oliver defending him but then he saw the pointed look Oliver was giving his arse as if to verify - even if he was just wearing casual clothes now - and a blush started a fast trek up Barry's cheeks.

It hit him that he was not about to get any support in fending off Tommy Merlyn. Not while both Tommy and Oliver were visibly undressing him with their eyes, leaving Barry entirely trapped between them on a barstool.

He wanted to say something, but all that came out was a squeak.

"Okay, okay, don't worry." Tommy was laughing now and gave Barry a friendly clap on the shoulder before turning to sit on his stool normally, signalling the barkeep for a drink. "We were just joking around, we don't want to make you feel uncomfortable or anything. Let's just share a drink - next one's on me."

"He can't get drunk, Tommy." Oliver sounded like he was honestly bemoaning that fact now, and Barry thought it wild how light and playful the man he normally only saw looking all dour was being right now. Was this Tommy bringing out the old playboy in Oliver? But Barry was sitting right in the middle, and he would never expect Oliver to drop his guard that far around him yet. Although he felt honoured that he seemed to do, _very_ honoured.

"Can't get drunk?" Tommy made a face that was equal parts disgust and pity. "Okay, so not digging the superspeed anymore all of a sudden. How do you _manage_?"

"I uh, it takes some getting used to, I guess?" With the flirting dropped, Barry could finally relax a little and respond properly. "But it's not like I was an alcoholic before this. There are more ways to have fun than getting drunk." He cringed at his own choice of words. He didn't mean to sound all high and mighty about it, especially considering he _did_ miss being able to get drunk and just let go.

"Hear ye," Tommy lifted the whiskey he'd received by now in a toast. "There are much better ways to get into another headspace."

Barry blinked, unsure what exactly Tommy meant by that, but he did notice oliver rolling his eyes good-naturedly at the comment.

"I don't think I ever properly introduced you two," Oliver interjected, and Barry relaxed a little further, feeling safer with Oliver taking control. "Barry, meet Tommy Merlyn, a childhood friend of mine. He knows me like nobody else does and I'd trust him with my life." Which said a lot, considering they both knew perfectly well that oliver was the Arrow. "And Tommy, meet Barry Allen, the CSI from Central City I met last year when he came to help us on a strange case of theft." He leaned closer to Barry, and Tommy promptly did the same so Oliver could speak to him in a lowered voice - and Barry was suddenly overly aware again of the two hot men on either side of him. "It was when someone dosed with the Mirakuru stole something from Queen Consolidated, and the sheer strength of him made the case look rather impossible."

"But it _wasn't_ impossible, as we found out," Barry said quickly, looking uncomfortably between the two. "We proved it was one guy. Oliver got him too, despite the strange odds."

"I certainly did." Oliver leaned back, looking more fond in the way he regarded Barry than proud.

Barry felt a little ridiculous with how happy that made him, though. Oliver wasn't downplaying the case or pretending Barry was wrong, or even pretending the case wasn't 'impossible'. He was acknowledging exactly what it had been, and with that he was indirectly acknowledging Barry's feelings about _his mother's_ case. 

It was fairly belated when Barry gave Oliver a grateful look, realising the fondness instead of pride was exactly for the reason it made Barry so happy to hear.

That, and the way something just passed between them made Barry feel a whole lot less uncomfortable about all the things passing between Oliver and Tommy so far that he was obviously missing.

"So that's what you do then?" Tommy tapped his glass on its coaster, giving Barry a curious look. "CSI by day; hero by night? Must be useful to have access to all the information of the CCPD when going after criminals."

"Well, I don't usually actively go _after_ them," Barry hedged. "I react to the things going on, rather than prevent things that may happen. I can save a lot of people that way, and leave the investigations to the detectives. The only people I really actively go after are metahumans who've shown ill intent, because the police is not equipped to handle them."

"So what, you hear a call about a robbery over the wire and you flash your way over to stop it?"

"Exactly that!"

Tommy grinned, giving Oliver a pointed look around Barry that Barry didn't understand. "I like the sound of that. Ollie isn't like that at all, he likes to dig deep for his dirt."

"But neither can I break the sound barrier and actually get to a crime scene in time to stop a crime," Oliver pointed out a little sourly. "Are you questioning my methods again Tommy? I thought we were past that when I quit being so… _thorough_ with people."

"Oh no, no comment." Tommy raised his hands as a sign of surrender. "I'm not here to argue about anyone's methods. I'm just here to hit on two gorgeous men at a bar."

This time Barry _did_ choke on his beer. He spluttered and then a strong hand was hitting his back, nearly making him retch all over the bar before he managed to get himself under control. He gave Oliver a disbelieving look for hitting him so hard, and then Tommy for his comment.

Neither was looking anywhere near apologetic.

"Y-you're _serious_?"

"We both are," Oliver admitted, and Barry rounded on him with a look of pure betrayal.

"I really just want to know how short the refractory period of a man with superspeed is," Tommy said, smirking like a Cheshire cat.

"It's- but- I mean-"

"You don't have to, Barry," Oliver assured him. "We'd both like you to come home with us, but we won't push it. We just want you to know we had… plans."

"Plans…" Barry gulped.

"Very nice plans," Tommy purred.

Barry was doomed. And he was definitely saying yes, even with his face burning like red-hot fire.

 

"Can I offer you a drink, maybe for the nerves?" It sounded genuine, even if Barry had expected Tommy to still be teasing. He shook his head in response regardless, giving a shaky smile.

"Too nervous to sit down with a drink, and alcohol will still not do anything for me."

"Want to hear our plans then?" Tommy tucked his hands into his pockets, and now he _was_ grinning as he leaned back against the liquor cabinet.

"Yeah." Barry gulped, trying not to curl in on himself and show at least a little confidence between the two cocky men. "Hit me."

He almost jumped and definitely yelped a little when Oliver was suddenly right up behind him, putting two hands on his hips and pulling him flush against Oliver's chest. Oliver's breath was hot against his ear and his voice so husky and promising Barry couldn't keep a small whimper as Oliver spoke.

"We had been thinking about you and your fast recovery, and decided we wanted to test it. We are going to take you up to my room and bend you over the bed, and then we'll fuck you one by one to orgasm until we completely milk you dry. And when you're crying and begging us for mercy, and your orgasms are nothing but a few sad little drops of precum, only then you get to suck us both and drink down all the cum we saved up for you by them."

Barry's knees buckled, but Oliver held him steady with a deep, nearly inaudible chuckle.

"I think he likes that," Tommy observed, smirking. "His face looks like he already came in his pants just now."

"I-I didn't," Barry stammered, his voice breathy in arousal. "I-I definitely- I wanna - I mean, how will you-?"

"Ollie has the stamina," Tommy responded easily, even if he indirectly admitted he himself did not by putting it that way. "But we'll both wear cock rings to make sure we can tire you out completely before taking our own pleasure from you. Can't have us spilling too soon and ruining the game, now can we?"

Barry whimpered again, unable to find a good response to that. He was heady with arousal and he had not even been touched yet. Not beyond the hard press of Oliver's chest against his back… and the notable bulge pressing against Barry's backside.

He rolled his hips back experimentally, and Oliver grunted in approval.

"Last thing before we go upstairs." Oliver nipped Barry's ear for his attention, and Barry shuddered against him. "You're going to pick a safeword. We intend to make you beg, so you're going to need one."

The reminder both worked to sober him a little as to make him feel a whole lot safer, even if he trusted Oliver with his life before. Tommy was still an unknown factor to him, mostly, and as much as he had read up about the Hood and later the Arrow, he couldn't say he _really_ knew Oliver all that well.

"Yellow," he decided, and when he noticed the questioning look Tommy gave him, "the colour my mother's murderer wore. I know the three colours system but I don't want it. Yellow is my safeword."

"As you wish." Tommy had come over by now, and he was looking almost a little proud with how sure Barry had been about his decision. _Barry_ was proud with how sure he had been, how he was at least able to show them how he was serious.

All that confidence went right back out of the window when Tommy leaned in to press their lips together though, and Barry moaned embarrassingly at the softness and the heat of his lips.

"Move Tommy," Oliver growled, and next thing Barry knew they were stumbling up the lavish stairs, pausing here and there when either Oliver or Tommy pinned him to the railing or a wall or the door to Oliver's bedroom. Barry didn't even notice the door closing behind them anymore because Oliver was practically ripping the clothes off of him as he was walked step by step to the bed.

He was down to his underwear, just kicking his last leg free from his jeans, when his calves hit the bed and he toppled backwards with a surprised yelp. His face flushed bright red, both at the sound he made and the fact that Oliver and Tommy were both standing over him now to eye him hungrily in the thong he was wearing. He never used to wear things like these but Cisco made those suits so tight- and he didn't bring a change of underwear for after helping Oliver out with that boomerang guy. It was _really_ embarrassing but at least neither of the men looming over him seemed to mind.

"You knew he was this hot?" Tommy questioned, without taking his eyes off Barry.

"I had an inkling, but I hadn't _seen_ it."

"I bet, or you'd have told me all about how you fucked him already."

"Can we skip this part?" Barry squeaked, feeling more uncomfortable by the second with the hungry looks roving over him.

Tommy laughed and moved away towards the nightstand while a grinning Oliver put a knee on the bed so he could drop himself over Barry's body, holding himself up mere inches above him while nuzzling against his jaw.

"So less admiring, more touching?" Oliver brushed a kiss against Barry's jaw and Barry shuddered, arms wrapping around Oliver's back to pull him down on top of him.

"And you both losing some clothes to even the score wouldn't be bad either."

"He has a point," Tommy admitted from beside the bed. "And Ollie, you're not doing this without a cockring either. And a condom, I guess."

Barry ignored the increased heat in his cheeks and the squeaky way his voice came out when he protested. "That recovery you want to test? Includes that I can't get sick. I'm as clean as it can get."

"Hmm, and it's not like we were planning to cum inside you anyway." Tommy's voice had dropped back to a purr and Barry whimpered. The only reason he didn't start stammering at that was Oliver pressing their lips together, drawing him into a hungry, passionate kiss that made Barry's head spin.

He couldn't get away from that kiss, not that he was trying. Tommy was downgraded to an afterthought because Oliver was invading all his senses: his stubble against Barry's chin, his scent in Barry's nose, the flavour of his mouth against Barry's tongue, the softness of his lips against Barry's own - he was _everything._ He was everything Barry could ever have imagined or wanted and it was exhilarating and daunting all at once. Oliver tasted of anger and he smelled like loneliness, but at the same time he felt like the warmth of Tommy, of them being together, and his movements were pure, unadulterated _lust_.

All Barry wanted was for this kiss to last forever, but all too soon Oliver drew away, pulling back completely to step off the bed. Tommy crawled over Barry quickly to take his place, and Barry felt a little dizzy from the change because Tommy was as different as he was similar to Oliver.

Tommy was the one to pull him to his side, not so much pinning him down as drawing him into an embrace while their lips pressed and pushed, and their tongues tangled for a taste and dominance Barry had no illusion of ever achieving. Tommy tasted strange and unknown and it put all Barry's senses on high.

Oliver returned to them naked, just like Tommy had, crawling up behind Tommy and spooning up against him. Barry felt the brush of Oliver's hands, but Oliver wasn't aiming to touch _him_ per se. The hitch in Tommy's breath tipped Barry off, and he pulled back just enough to glance down and see that indeed, Oliver had slid a cockring over Tommy's erection.

"Now we are both ready." Oliver was whispering hotly in Tommy's ear, but they were all more than close enough for Barry to hear it. "Now all we have left is getting our speedster ready."

Barry whimpered against the kiss Tommy pressed to his lips and then Tommy heaved himself over him to lay on his other side, Oliver scooting up so he was framed between both men. He watched the exchange of Oliver squirting lube on Tommy's fingers over him with wide eyes, and then either man grabbed a leg to hitch it up, Tommy's fingers finding their way effortlessly to Barry's hole.

Barry dropped his head back with a gasp when two fingers pressed in at once. Not hurting, but definitely feeling. He hadn't actually had sex since waking up from his coma and this was… _new_. It felt like his first time all over again, tight and tense and balancing on the line between pain and pleasure.

"Fuck, are you a virgin?" Tommy sounded concerned, so Barry quickly shook his head.

"No-no… just been a while… not since before- before the…"

Oliver kissed the corner of his mouth to stop his embarrassed stumbling. "Not before you spent nine months in a coma and woke up a speedster. We'll take it slow to prepare you then."

Tommy nodded from the other side, and Barry felt the pressure going down as he took one finger out, leaving just the one to slowly pump inside of him.

"We'll take good care of you," Tommy promised, voice low and reassuring. "Neither of us is fucking you until you're all stretched and comfortable for us."

"Have you ever had a prostate orgasm before?" Oliver enquired heatedly in his ear.

Barry whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment while taking a deep breath for the courage to answer. "Y-yes. They're so much better - half the time I masturbate it's just that and cumming untouched."

There were twin growls from either side, and as embarrassing as that admission had been, Barry relished proudly in the response he'd gotten. Both of them rutted against his thighs needily, and neither of them was actually going to get anything any time soon. Barry _felt_ the power as that realisation hit: neither of them was going to fuck him until they had stretched him enough, and neither of them was going to cum until they had wrung him dry. As daunting as that thought was, it also put a tremendous power in his hands.

They were here to service _him_ and themselves only second. Barry had no idea what he had done to deserve this much but now he was here, he was most certainly planning to enjoy it.

But it was still a challenge. His body resisted the fingers pressing into him, even if Tommy didn't push it again. It was just a single finger for a long time, and then two for an even longer time. The third finger was Oliver's and by then they were both kissing and teasing, either meeting his lips when he turned his head or nuzzling and nipping his neck when he turned the other way. A fourth finger came but only shortly, as if just to make sure he could handle it at all. When he didn't wince in pain or make noises that sounded anything less that pleasured, all fingers pulled out to leave him despairingly empty.

"No, please, don't please-" he cried softly, both arms at an awkward angle to cling to the men on either side of him, "fill me, please don't stop, please please-"

"Hush, we're right here," Oliver promised, rolling on top of him while he and Tommy held either of his legs up high against his chest. With Oliver's added weight if felt like he was folded in two, but to promise of being fucked made that he barely noticed any discomfort.

"Please, Ollie, please fuck me," he begged breathlessly.

"I'm right here," Oliver promised again, and then he was pressing in.

Barry arched, a high keen stealing from his throat against his will while Oliver's thick cock slowly pressed inside of him, inch by inch. It felt like being torn open at the same time as being filled up fully, completely, _overwhelming._ Barry wanted it to continue, press further, never end, but Oliver's length did come to an end and probably right in time before it would get uncomfortable. _Which didn't stop Barry from craving more._

"Please, more," he begged quietly. His heels dug into Oliver's backside to pull him in closer, but Oliver was being slow and careful whether Barry wanted it or not. He could only hope, _beg,_ that it wouldn't be like this the whole night. 

"Hush, don't worry." Tommy was snickering while pressing kisses to Barry's jaw. "Ollie will give you a good pounding, I promise. This is just until you're comfy."

"I _am_ comfy," Barry insisted, almost growling a little and trying to buck his hips under Oliver's weight. It got him a little more of that length inside of him, but not much, because Oliver retreated almost as fast as Barry had pushed closer.

"He's not very patient, is he?" Tommy questioned, and this time Oliver barked a surprised laugh, grinning down at Barry's pout.

"What part of 'fastest man alive' made you think he would be patient?"

"Fair enough."

Oliver pulled away to sit up, wedging his knees under Barry's thighs. Barry scrambled for a hold on Oliver's shoulders, yelping more in protest than surprise, but his finger slipped off sweaty skin, leaving him only with a slight taste of how hard those muscles were and how badly he wanted to kiss and lick them. He wanted to sit up and map out the scars he saw but wouldn't dare ask about, and to kiss Oliver and to ride him hard. But none of that was going to happen, because Oliver was in charge now and not likely to let anyone take over.

Barry found his hips dragged up on Oliver's lap and his back arched, shoulders pressing into the soft mattress as he gasped for air when Oliver's cock breached him once more. He felt even thicker like this, the pressure on his prostate even more exquisite, and all of a sudden Barry had to worry about _really_ being the fastest man alive in the most embarrassing way ever.

His grand view on Oliver was obscured when Tommy leaned over him, meeting his lips for an upside down kiss, and right then when Barry could no longer see it coming, Oliver started to fuck him _for real_.

Barry cried out in the kiss, now clinging to Tommy's shoulders because he needed _something_ to hold onto and Oliver was too far away like this. Strong hands squeezed his hips hard enough to bruise and Oliver raised slightly on his knees for leverage, picking a hard and fast pace to pound into Barry's hole. In return Barry thrashed, moaned, squeezed Tommy close so hard their lips were pressing painfully together, and then he spilled all over himself in a blinding orgasm.

"Fuck, that was beautiful," Tommy professed gutturally, sitting back while Oliver slowed his thrusts to milk out the last vestiges of Barry's orgasm. Once Barry was whimpering in over sensitivity, Oliver pulled out and gently lay Barry back down on the bed again.

"You're doing okay?" Oliver scooted over to kiss Barry now, and Barry hummed happily into the kiss, his fingers finding their way into Oliver's hair to scratch against his scalp. It seemed that was enough of a response for them both, because Oliver settled down to lay beside him and drew them flush together, completely ignoring the sticky wetness of Barry's cum between them. Barry was still high enough in his post-orgasmic state to not care, just making happily little sounds into the kiss while Tommy settled on his other side again, spooning him from behind. Barry's breath hitched at the feeling of Tommy's hard cock sliding between his butt cheeks, just teasing without penetrating. He was grateful for the small break, if anything.

Tommy's fingers slipped between Barry and Oliver's chest to map out the lines of his muscles and play lightly with his nipples, pulling more soft, somewhat lazy moans from Barry. At least both men were really good in stopping him from feeling bad about his quick orgasm, showering him in attention to take his mind of everything else. He wondered if they did this often - but that brought to question whether they were actually a couple, which seemed very likely at this point, but it was also a can of worms Barry should not be opening at this time. He knew himself and he knew he'd be better off focusing on the moment.

Luckily, that wasn't very difficult.

Barry just about slipped his arms around Oliver's neck in reaction to the older man deepening the kiss something proper, when he felt one of Tommy's hands between his thighs. One thigh was hitched up in the air and next thing there was a pressure against his hole.

He moaned loudly in approval, hips pressing back eagerly to take Tommy's cock pushing inside. Barry was already fully hard again himself - he wasn't sure if he had even gone soft after his orgasm, to be honest - and he was more than ready to proceed.

"So eager," Tommy muttered, a tinge of wonder in his voice. "Never had one _so_ ready, _so_ fast before. I love it."

"We should keep him," Oliver teased, his lips still brushing Barry's while he spoke. Barry's eyes grew wide but Oliver was watching him, eyes piercing and serious.

"Fuck, I'd like that," Tommy groaned, bottoming out as he spoke.

Barry had no idea what to say, he just knew that he wanted it _bad_. But they were most likely teasing, or just proclaiming things in the heat of the moment - but whichever the case was the idea of getting this more often after this night was spurring Barry on even more.

He started to work his hips back against Tommy, despite his bad leverage, his arms tightening around Oliver's neck. He couldn't stand those intensely blue eyes staring at him while his feelings were in conflict over _being kept_ or not, so he dragged Oliver close to press their lips together again. Oliver came willingly, his hands sliding over Barry's skin as he shifted over the bed to make kissing easier.

Tommy didn't feel as largely endowed as Oliver, but Barry wasn't entirely sure whether that was the angle or not. What he _did_ know was that the combination of Tommy fucking him with choppy movements, hindered by the bed itself, and Oliver's fingers mapping out his chest and rolling teasing circles over his nipples as going to drive him _mad_. A sharp pinch on his right nipple had him cry out and buck his hips back, and Oliver grunted his approval into the kiss. The other nipple got the same treatment, and now Barry was whimpering and _too close already_.

He wanted to warn them that he was going too fall over the edge too fast again, but Oliver wouldn't let him pull away from the kiss. Tommy was only going faster and faster, by now grunting and groaning against Barry's neck. Barry could feel the scrape of teeth against his neck, and he cried helplessly when the sensation sent him over once more.

His body rocked out of his own control, now riding himself up against Oliver's hip and spreading his cum all over his skin in the process. Tommy fucked him through his orgasm, but was quick to pull back when Barry came down, panting heavily.

"Fuck… it's good we got these rings… I'm barely managing as it is."

"You will manage." Oliver's voice was low and commanding, and it made Barry whimper and shudder in arousal at the sound alone. Oliver drew Barry close against his chest, the embrace tight and protective for a few seconds before Oliver rolled to his back, forcing Barry to come along with him and lay on top of him. "Ride, Barry."

Barry blinked owlishly at the smirk on Oliver's face as the order was given, needing a moment to collect himself before he could struggle to get himself upright. Tommy was there to grab Oliver's cock and line it up, so all Barry had to do was sit back and let his weight take care of the rest.

His head dropped back for a deep moan, still a little too sensitive but also far too aroused to stop now.

"F-fuck, Ollie… so big…"

"No, how are _you_ so _tight_?" Oliver questioned with a low grunt, his hands gripping Barry's hips bruisingly tight. Barry could still feel the bruises of the previous round with Oliver, the sting of it layering on top deliciously.

"I don't do this every night, y'know." Barry pouted for a moment, but then Tommy was straddling Oliver's lap behind him and wrapping arms around his chest, using his full body to guide Barry into movement.

"With a body like yours, that honestly surprises me." Tommy gave a playful peck to Barry's jaw right under his ear, and Barry shuddered against him.

"Flatterer."

"Well, I have a habit of pouring flattery over the guy I'm fucking, yeah."

Oliver snorted and even Barry couldn't stop the small laugh at Tommy's words, but then Oliver bucked his hips up hard and Barry almost felt like he could taste him with how deep that thrust went. He was right back and moaning for the thick cock filling him, distraction forgotten in favour of moving and riding Oliver where he lay. With Tommy's help it wasn't even difficult at all to keep moving, the strain on his thighs minimal - which was a very nice gesture, especially considering Barry hardly needed it as a speedster, but he wasn't going to stop Tommy from clinging to him like this.

"Tommy," he whimpered instead, pressing his back closer against Tommy's chest, changing his angle on Oliver's cock. Oliver groaned deeply in response and Barry's breath hitched at the change, his head falling back on Tommy's shoulder as he panted for breath.

Barry had four hands on him, each one of them holding him so close it was nearly painful, and there was a possessiveness in it that made his head spin. He kept going and going and it was maddening how much longer he took on this round, but he was simultaneously proud for not being so ridiculously fast again.

"I-I'm gonna… again…"

"Cum for us, Barry," Tommy whispered hotly in his ear. "Let us see you."

Barry's whole body was jerking when he came for the third time, releasing all over Oliver's stomach while Tommy eagerly peered over his shoulder. When he came down and sank back against Tommy's chest, Barry felt even more exposed than before with the way Oliver was watching him. There was a hunger in Oliver's eyes that was just downright filthy.

"Still so much on the third time." Tommy was reaching around Barry to draw lazy lines through the mess Barry made on Oliver's stomach. "Makes me wonder if we're even going to find a point where you go dry. Do you, Barry?"

"I-I don't know," he panted, watching Tommy's hands entranced. That was a _very_ tight stomach he just came on, Barry was realising. He knew Oliver was ripped but _god._

"Then we'll just have to keep trying," Oliver decided, grinning. "We have all night."

This time it was Tommy who whined, not Barry. "I did not sign up for a whole night of edging, Ollie."

"Oh, but you did."

Barry gasped when Oliver's grip on him shifted, keeping him in place as Oliver effortlessly sat upright to all but smash his lips against Tommy's over Barry's shoulder. Barry turned his head to watch breathlessly, Oliver biting down on Tommy's lower lips to pull it before releasing him again.

"I warned you Barry would last. It's not my problem you underestimated him."

"But Ollie," Tommy tried to protest, getting interrupted by a sharp nip to his bottom lip again.

"Stop complaining and get fucking, Tommy. Don't make Barry wait."

Barry made no comment, but he did gasp at being lifted off Oliver's cock by four hands to be penetrated from behind immediately. Barry clung to Oliver quickly to keep his balance, whimpering as Tommy didn't waste time on letting him adapt this time. So short after his orgasm - after his _third_ orgasm - Barry was unable to stop his whimpers at every thrust, even if it made his cock harden against Oliver's sticky, hard belly again as if this was just the first round.

This time he was getting Oliver's full attention again, kisses and touches and bites wherever Oliver could reach. Tommy's movements had grown in urgency since his previous time and Barry was all but forced along for the ride, helplessly hobbling on their laps while holding on for dear life.

"Are you alright?" Oliver questioned eventually, his voice careful and gentle now. Barry nodded immediately, not breaking up his moans and whimpers for a response. He was _more_ than fine, but beyond proper responses. He was full and aching and _hard_ and he wanted to cum again already, but by now his orgasm wasn't as easy to reach anymore.

"P-please," he begged, despite himself.

"Please what, Barry," Oliver asked, all nice and gentle now as if he wasn't being very cruel for asking.

"Please let me- please touch me, please-"

"Sorry, but that isn't happening, babe." Oliver kissed him lovingly and it was _mean._ "We're going to fuck you again and again until we milk you dry, but you're not going to get touched."

"B-but, I can't-t"

"You already _did_ three times," Oliver reminded him. "You can do it again. You can do it until you have nothing left to give."

Barry _sobbed_ , burying his face in the crook of Oliver's neck and pressing down on Tommy's cock at once. His orgasm took him by surprise, after it had stayed just out of reach for so long, but Oliver's voice was all he really needed to tip over that edge again.

He was spilling in Oliver's lap, his cock so dark red it was nearly purple, twitching helplessly with each spurt of cum forced out. Tommy moaned behind him, his pitch having climbed to desperation, and he fucked just a little harder for a moment more before Barry started whimpering louder and Oliver gently pushed Tommy away.

"Fuck," Tommy cursed under his breath, pulling off Oliver's lap completely to sit back, fisting his cock in frustration for a couple of times before forcing his hand down to the bedsheets.

Oliver dipped his fingers down between them, trailing a line of cum up over his own stomach, but his finger was dry before reaching his pecs.

"I think we're getting somewhere now." He sounded too smug and Barry was exhausted, just letting himself be lain back on the bed by those far too strong arms. "Come on, Tommy. I think we only have to get one more out of him before he's done."

"One more?" Tommy laughed, his voice breaking into a near hysterical pitch. "You'd think he had balls the size of an ox with how much he worked out already."

"Which is why I think it'll be only one more." Oliver reached down to roll Barry's balls in his hand, and Barry keened helplessly. He did push his hips up higher, welcoming the touch where he had been left completely wanting all evening now. Oliver rewarded him by keeping it up for longer, letting him catch his breath to the pleasant feeling that has his erection somewhat unwillingly rising again.

"Fuck," Tommy cursed empathetically.

"Let's make your last round something special," Oliver decided, watching Barry as he calmed down under the ministrations. Barry wasn't sure what he meant, but he would no doubt find out soon. He didn't resist being drawn back upright and half carried over to where Tommy had flopped back on the bed. It was only confused him a little because Tommy just had his turn, but subconsciously he already knew what Oliver was planning.

Barry supported himself on top of Tommy and watched blankly how Oliver slotted his and Tommy's legs together beneath him, jostling him a little here and there until Oliver and Tommy's cocks were almost pressed together.

That was the point it actually broke through to Barry's conscious mind, and a slow grin spread on his face.

"You aren't serious," he questioned, voice flat.

"You can take it," Oliver encouraged, sounding more amused than anything. "I'm pretty sure you're fucked wide and open enough to take us both." Then, to make sure Barry would really do it. "I trust you."

Barry scowled, but scooted backwards and grabbed both cocks - both desperately hard, slightly leaking, turning purple with the need to _cum_ \- and held them together as he situated himself over them. He got four hands to support his weight, making it a lot easier to balance himself while pressing the two tips to his hole and proceeding to slowly sink down.

He sucked in a sharp breath at the stretch, keening deep in his throat, but Oliver had been right. They sunk in slow but steady, and Barry was trembling heavily when he found he could go no further. His hand didn't fit around the remainder of their lengths anymore, but the groins beneath him were just too far apart to take them fully without tearing himself too wide.

"I-I can't, _no more-_ "

"Hush, you're perfect," Oliver soothed, and Tommy whispered similar praises from the other side.

"You don't need to take more, you got everything you need. Oh god, this is amazing-"

Barry was still facing Tommy so he couldn't see how Oliver was looking right now, but Tommy's face made it all absolutely worth it. Barry had no real experience to know what they were feeling right now, but he imagined it to be a particularly tight and hot version of frottage - and that felt amazing in itself already, in his personal opinion. The idea that _he_ was making them feel this good was energising enough to get him moving again, despite his fatigue of their previous efforts.

Riding them like this was quite a bit harder than riding one man alone, but it wouldn't be for a lack of trying. The only downside was that all the effort Barry had to put in keeping his balance and not trying to drop his weight too deep also meant that he wasn't going to get anywhere near an orgasm any time soon. At this point it was just filthy torture for the men still wearing cockrings after all his previous orgasms - and he intended to keep that up for as long as he could before Oliver would realise he'd need to change tactics.

Call it revenge, if you will.

But after all that, Barry's stamina wasn't exactly at its peak anymore. His thighs were aching and his breath too heavy after a while of riding them, and Tommy looked like he was ready to start crying in his need to just finally cum. Barry whined pathetically to let them know he was at the end of his rope, and next thing he knew Oliver was sitting up right and folding his legs under them for leverage.

_It was kinda maddening how he did that so easily._

Barry was wrapped up in strong arms once more, and he immediately turned his head to meet Oliver's lips with his own when Oliver started thrusting sharply into him. It still wasn't perfect, because like this Tommy's dick was basically shielding Barry prostate from a good battering with Oliver's cock, but Barry certainly wasn't complaining. Not with Oliver's warm and swollen lips working against his own and nipping needily at him, and the noises drawn from both Oliver and Tommy by now. And the pleasure was there, he wasn't _complaining at all_.

He was worked up to his peak much slower this time, only hitching up faster whenever Tommy managed to buck his hips and put the much desired pressure on Barry's prostate. Oliver's stamina seemed neverending and his movements remained smooth for what Barry would later swear was _hours_.

When he tipped over he was no longer able to even see straight anymore. He had his head leaned back against Oliver's shoulder, crying and moaning as his orgasm washed over him, both more intense than any before and more lethargic. It felt like an end, like he really wouldn't go any further, but it was amazing and he was loving every second of it.

He came down to wet fingers pressing against his lips, and he sucked them in without a thought to taste the saltiness of his own cum.

"That was everything you had left," Oliver growled huskily in his ear. "There was barely anything there at all."

Barry just whimpered, sucking and licking at Oliver's fingers rather than responding.

"It's our turn now."

He was lifted up and off both cocks with a gasp, and he felt wide, gaping open, _empty_ , but it was a relief to lay down on the bed at last. Tommy scrambled to kneel by his head, Oliver taking position on his other side, and Barry was already licking his lips in anticipation as he watched Oliver ease the cockrings off both their throbbing cocks right over his face.

He was licking at Tommy's cock before Oliver could release himself, and he grabbed it to angle it down so he could suck in the head. Tommy's moan was obscene, and Oliver echoed with a needy noise and the press of his wet cock against Barry's cheek.

Barry made sure to take hold of them both by the base, sucking the tip of Oliver's cock in next and flicking his tongue around the head. Then he pressed their tips together, licking around the heads at the same time, relishing in their heavy panting and moaning.

He knew neither was going to last much longer, not after all that. It was almost a shame he wouldn't be able to blow them together like this for longer. But after all they put Barry through, he could imagine their desperation for it to end. He took pity on them with a coy flicker of his lashes while glancing up at their faces, and barely managing to stuff the heads of both cocks into his mouth.

The effect was even better than expected, because it tipped _both_ of them over.

Barry coughed in surprise when his mouth was suddenly flooded with the loads of two, very pent up men, but he tried to swallow it all anyway. It was dripping down from both corners of his mouth and likely dripping on the bedsheets, but there was only so much he could take at once. And nobody seemed to mind, at least not yet.

Tommy looked outright _haggard_ , all but collapsing after his orgasm. Oliver remained upright but looked pretty tired when reaching down to wipe some of the cum off Barry's face. Barry caught the fingers in his mouth to suck it off, keeping his eyes on Oliver and pleased to see his lips twitch for an exhausted smile.

"We underestimated you," Oliver told him. "That was incredible."

"Superhuman incredible," Tommy added sleepily from where he lay, not bothering to look at them.

"I'll get something to clean us up." Oliver was already scooting off the bed and Barry raised himself on his elbows to offer his help. He was surprised to find himself shaking heavily from that effort alone though, and he frowned.

"…and something for you to eat," Oliver added with a smile. "Lay down, Barry. I'll take care of everything."

"You sure you're still up for it?" Barry asked, just to be sure.

"For you two? Always."

Barry felt his cheeks heat up, but he lay back down. That brought him within reach of Tommy's hand with after some insistent tugging on the older man's side Barry scooted up on the bed so they could wrap in each other's embrace.

The bed was a mess, but Oliver and Tommy had gotten what they wanted. Barry was pretty pleased with the outcome himself, even if there was one last question that kept niggling at the back of his mind. He fell asleep regardless, before Oliver could even return and clean them up.

 

His question was answered when he woke up, safely cradled between Oliver and Tommy with a clean sheet drawn over them. They were already awake and discussing exactly what Barry's remaining worry was, so when he woke up all he had to do was glance up to meet Oliver's eyes.

"We're keeping you."


End file.
